The Battle Chosen
by xxvipersgirlxx
Summary: Ril & Aeris must travel from their battle encampment to find the dead king's only son. Destiny collides with his fate and the lives of the friends he holds dear to him. Please rr, Thanks! Added a little bit more still working thoroughly at it!


1

Ril splashed through the mud with his dirty and worn down black leather boots. Rain beated on his cold face as he reached the edge of the hill knowing that his king was lying there injured. Battle-worn shields speckled the ground where a group of Vilkiums' men stood and the dead bodies of both Vilkium's men and Nils's servants scattered the ground. Oceans of blood and rain mixed in puddles settled on the ground. Ril looked around at the men's faces, all of whom he knew by name. Ril's sister, Aeris, was kneeling beside Vilkium, comforting him though her soothing voice was not easing his pain. She was desperately trying to stop his bleeding wounds but was unsuccessful.

Vilkium's sword lay at his side, his body laying limp at the edge of the hill. Ril could see the blood flowing from the countless wounds on Vilkium's body. Ril looked around at the men, before approaching Aeris. Aeris had stood up noticing that Ril had finally arrived. Ril moved towards her knowing what she was going to say. Her deep blue eyes already telling him that their king would be dead soon. She softly nodded to Ril and all the men around them blinked in sadness. Ril looked at his sister nodded heavily, trying to swallow the truth. She looked around at all the men who were lost in their own sad thoughts of their families and their dying king. Aeris quietly spoke to Ril saying, "He's asked for you.."

Ril both moved towards Vilkium's disfigured body slowly. King Vilkium halfway opened his eyes, looking from Ril to Aeris, with a weak smile on his face. Ril smiled, fighting back his emotions. Ril glanced up at the men and motioned them to leave them alone. Vilkium motioned both Ril and Aeris to move closer to him. Ril studied Vilkium's wise and old face, the face he had known for so long. Vilkium softly spoke to Ril while the rain poured down on the dying king.

Ril placed his hand softly on Vilkium's shoulder leaning in touching his steel armor.

"…promise that you must never let Nils get my son…"

Ril and Aeris both stared at Vilkium, wide-eyed and confused.

Vilkium nodded. "Yes, …my son…Nils must never get my son…he's the key. Go to Fuitne…in a…in a village called Highwater…find my son…find my Raiun and his mother…the Queen Miranne…and protect them at all costs…" Vilkium gripped Ril's hand and Ril looked into the king's grey eyes and nodded, "I will do this for you my lord.." The king looked up at the dark grey sky, raining streaming down his face, inhaling the smell of death and sweet droplets of rain.

Vilkium moved his eyes to Aeris. She looked at the king with a grieving heart. The king smiled and said, "You must go with Ril…for he will need you now more than ever…don't let the Black Lord take my son…he's the key..he will..promise me now..you will go with Ril.."

Aeris nodded and closed her eyes to blink away her tears. Vilkium, with trembling hands, slowly pulled off his ring that was solid black with four silver stripes running vertically along it. He painfully set the ring into Ril's other hand. He slowly slid his head back and closed his eyes.

Ril took his hand of Vilkium's shoulder and bent his head down muttering a few phrases. He put Vilkium's ring inside a small leather pouch under his wet cloak. Aeris, tears streaming down her rain-soaked face stared at the blood stained grass. Ril moved his hand out of Vilkium's and sighed as he close the king's lifeless eyes. The rain stilled poured upon the battlefield but none seemed to take notice. Ril and Aeris kneeled at the king's side with sullen looks upon their faces; they had fought alongside their king for many years and loved him like a father.

Ril got up and called for the guards to take the king's body back to camp. Ril picked up the king's sword and carried it across his hands. Aeris got up as the guards came and picked up his body carefully. Ril and Aeris followed the king's body back to camp. All the men who stood nearby or who were clearing the field bowed their heads as the king passed, and soon followed behind Vilkium's body. The king's men were older than Ril and Aeris, some were even older than the king, but all would have given their life for their king than to have him be killed this day in battle. As they made their way through the camp, healers and men came to see that the news that they had heard was true.

Grey colored tents crowded the camp and men and women were busy cleaning up after today's battle. As the king's body entered, the camp went silent. Aeris and Ril kept their head bowed as the procession made their way to Vilkium's tent. Vilkium's body was moved inside his tent and gently places upon his golden bed. As his body was being prepared by the healers to be taken back to Heuirm for burial, thunder rumbled above as Ril entered the king's tent.

The king's body was dried and wrapped in silk clothing and his royal robe. Ril stared at the king's dead body for a brief moment before setting Vilkium's sword on the top of his body before going back outside to meet his sister and the rest of the inhabitants of the king's camp.

Once outside, looking at all the scared eyes Ril cleared his throat, and said, "We will return to Heuirm at first dawn. I am leaving Thiuym Kilp in charge of this camp. Scouts have reported that Nils's and his army are moving back towards Whitlen. We should leave as soon as possible…" He paused and then finished, "Gods in the heavens bless these men this night for the King Vilkium's time has ended…"

2

Aeris met Ril in their tent that they had always shared. Their tent consisted of two soft cots and a few tables cluttered with maps and various correspondences from their father. Her cloak and clothes were soaking wet from the rain, her long curly brown hair dripped droplets of water on the floor. Both Ril and Aeris's clothes were worn with mud, dirt, and battle. Aeris had just taken off her dark green cloak and had set down her bow and quiver when Ril came in. Aeris watched Ril walk across the tent to his bed and take off his weapons and cloak before sitting down.

Ril looked at his sister's troubled eyes and quietly spoke, "We must do this for him, Aeris. We cannot break that promise…"

Aeris nodded in agreement. "I know, we must find him, I sense that if we don't leave now, tomorrow it will be too late." Aeris quickly got up from her cot and began packing up her belongings. Ril also began to pack up the various maps and items scattered around their tent.

Ril changed into a rough grey shirt before strapping his strong leather vest back on. He quickly pulled his wet brown cloak back over his body before hiding a dagger in his muddy traveling boots. Aeris filled her quiver with a new set of arrows. Ril said tiredly, "I will go and get the horses ready.."

Ril left the tent and went in search of some food to take with them as well as get the horses ready for the long journey to the village of Highwater. Aeris quickly changed her bloodstained shirt to a tough, tight, long sleeved dark grey shirt. She changed her wet and soggy pants to strong leather black ones. Aeris strapped her dagger and sword back on with her belt. She threw on her cloak along with her bow and quiver. Aeris then rummaged through Ril's bag for some leather straps. She found two long straps at the bottom of Ril's bag. She wrapped each strap around both of her wrists and around her hands and in between her fingers. Aeris always did this to get better strength in her arms when using her bow and to get better aim.

Aeris stretched her muscles and tucked her brown hair into the back of her cloak. She studied the tent one last time before taking their things outside. The rain had stopped but there was still thunder rumbling across the camp and the battlefield.

Aeris walked through the muddy grounds and found Ril tending to their horses. They tied their things to their two horses while Ril went to tell Kilp about their departure. Ril soon returned and both Aeris and Ril left the stable quickly and rode out of the camp. Since it was nearly sun set when they left, only a few guardsmen looked at the two riders leaving. All the guards knew Ril and Aeris by sight. Aeris and Ril, the only two children of Judas and Nline of Fitirr. Everyone who didn't know what happened to Nline when Nils captured her would eventually hear it by someone.

Ril and Aeris rode swiftly, well into the night before heading south of the White River. Ril estimated that they would reach Highwater in three days. Once every few hours Ril and Aeris would let their horses rest before continuing south. The wind whipped their cloaks and howled as Ril kept scanning the land for any sign of life, but there was nothing just a cold stillness in the air. Sharp rocks were a continuous sight along their journey and the rough and jagged landscape, which would hurt any horses feet after only a few hours of riding, did little to Ril's and Aeris's horses.

After countless hours of riding behind them, Ril came to a sudden halt as the morning sun was peaking over the trees. He jumped down from his horse and smelled the air, looking behind him then kneeling to look at something on the ground. Aeris also sensed a presence and got down from her light colored mare, kneeling on the ground and glaring at it.

Aeris looked past Ril into the distance. Ril asked, "How far away?"

"They will be here in a matter of minutes." Aeris said, moving to her mare and looking over into the nearby forest. Ril quickly took his horse and followed Aeris into the dark green forest. As they entered the forest and lead tied their horses to a nearby stump, they heard the approaching pack of men. The forest canopy gave the riders coverage and concealed them from the sunlight. Ril went and hid himself in a shadow behind a tall and big oak. The sun was just on the horizon as Aeris pulled her cloak over her head to hide her face.

She took her bow and strung an arrow, and was ready to aim. Ril drew his black sword from its sheath and peered at the passing company, ready to jump out. Aeris eyes glared at the party. Ril counted at least twelve of Nil's dark servants. All the men were dressed in the normal dark servant clothing, black from head to toe, with metal helmets and shields that bore the sign of Nils, one deep red gashing line. All were clad in armor, and wore rings in their noses. Their metal weapons clanked against their shields as they approached the edge of the forest. The dark servants all looked identical to one another. All accept one.

The only one in the party who did not look like a servant of Nils was clad in a dark brown shirt with his cloak drawn around him. His deep hazel eyes stared at the man in front of him who held his sword. He glanced down at his tied hands and then quickly looked towards the forest. As he continued walking, he felt a presence that he had never felt before, yet he wondered if it was a memory from long ago or something else, something deep inside him.

Ril gave Aeris a small nod and Aeris took her first shot at a tall dark servant standing near the head of the pack who was holding a walking staff. The silver-laced arrow pierced through the warriors' reptile skin and into his throat, alerting the others that they were not alone. The young male turned his eyes towards the dark forest and knew he would be free from capture soon or slaughtered alongside Nils servants.

His hazel eyes searched for a body or landmark to hide behind but just as he spotted a spot, and as the arrows flew from Aeris's bow and the dark one's to and from the woods, Ril ran into the party head on. His sword sliced the limbs from the dark ones and they fell with their swords cut from their body. As Ril's sword became bloodied with the blood of the evil ones, Aeris ran swiftly through the forest and into the clearing.

She pulled a small knife from her belt and walked calmly towards the boy who was standing among the many dead lain about him. He wanted to run, but his feet would not move. He began to feel that this girl was coming faster and faster only to slit his throat. Alas! Aeris, looking into the eyes of the young man, cut his tightly bound hands loose as Ril moved toward the silent couple now that all twelve of Nil's slaves were killed. Aeris backed away from the young man and began to search among the nearby bodies for supplies or anything that would be of value in the nearby trading towns. The man smiled and bowed his head to Ril. "I am in debt to you; I was ambushed by these foul things in my field near Highwater." Aeris turned her head and looked at Ril as he curiously stared at this young man. Ril met Aeris's eyes with her exact same thoughts as he.

"I don't know why they didn't attack the whole town…." said the man. He scratched his cheek and questioned, "They only attacked me. I just don't understand why me, and why they didn't take my livestock for food or anything that would be of use to them."

Ril spoke, knowing the answer, "Might I ask, were you raised in the village your whole life?"

"Yes, I was, my mother…" A shadow came across his face and sorrow was in his eyes. "..My mother..passed to the heavens nearly a year ago.." Aeris and Ril looked even harder at the features of this man. The man began to notice the two companions and became alarmed.

Ril noticed his sudden nervousness. "Do not be alarmed my friend, we are trying to piece together this puzzle. I am sorry to hear of your mother's death, may the heavens protect her…."

Ril and Aeris bowed their heads remembering their mother's death. A few moments passed as Ril turned back towards the man and asked, "..Your mother what was her name?.."

The young man thought for a moment before answering, "Marianne was my mother's name." Aeris walked towards Ril and put a hand on his shoulder gripping it tightly. Ril, now wide-eyed, slowly asked the next question, "And you, would you be the age of twenty and two?"

He nodded suspiciously, eying Ril. Ril took a deep breath and held it as he breathlessly stated the last question. "Your birth name you bare is Raiun?"

The man gasps and backed away. "Yes.." Ril and Aeris breathed a sigh of relief. They then touched their forehead and saluted Raiun.

"Do not be alarmed my lord," said Aeris softly. Raiun's heart stopped at the sound of her comforting voice. Ril continued, "Does this mean anything to you my lord?" Ril took Vilkium's ring from his belt pouch and gave the ring and torch to Raiun to examine.

Raiun's eyes widened as he recognized the ring and asked "W-Where did you get this ring?"

Ril smiled and motioned Raiun into the dark woods, as Aeris followed close behind. They came to a small clearing in the forest where two white mares stood alongside a thicket of trees. Raiun and Ril took a seat as Aeris lit the small fire. After a short introduction of their names, Ril cleared his throat and said, "Yesterday, King Vilkium died at the hands of Nils, the evil lord..." Raiun stared sadly into the fire as he remembered the great King Vilkium and his visit to Highwater many years ago.

"My sister and I served with the King for three and a half years. We fought alongside him as the evil vomited from the sea and swept across this county. Relatives of the king we were not, but he treated us like one. He knew of our father…and mother, Rinauin and Nline of Fitirr.

Just before his last breath, your king asked me to find his son, Raiun and his wife, Mirianne. Vilkium told me to search in the village of Highwater and find the king's only heir and the only one that holds the key to Nil's downfall. And now we have found you, we our your companions until the end my lord."

Raiun's hands trembled as Ril's spoke his family's promise to the royal house of Vilkium. His hazel eyes stared into the flames of the fire, hoping he would soon wake-up from this dream. Waiting for a reaction or answer of any kind, Ril and Aeris patiently waited. Riaun, staring at his father's ring on his middle finger, finally spoke.

"And my father simply wishes me to know what I am doing and take his place? I am just a peasant, not some king, nor a leader that will ride into battle unafraid! I have no training with a weapon except farming tools. And thousands of people expect to bow to a peasant?"

Ril and Aeris glanced at each other before Aeris spoke softly, " My lord, we do not expect you to fit the kings' crown with all his skills and qualities. It takes time my lord.." Raiun looked palely over at the lady that was named Aeris and looked into her eyes. They shined with strength and devotion for a single minute before Ril spoke.

"Raiun, your path ahead of you will be long and difficult, but you will have guidance from me and my family and many others will cross your path from which you gain knowledge. You are not alone my lord.."

Raiun sighed and rubbed his eyes slowly sighing for his fate was neither raising livestock nor harvesting the fields. The coals in the fire died out as Ril suggested, though it was early morning, that they all get a few hours of sleep before heading towards the nearest town. Ril rose up and took a sword that was on his horse and handed it to Raiun stating "You might need this from now on..". Raiun thanked Ril as he set the sword in the dirt. He laid his head down on the stiff ground and slowly closed his eyes.

3

As their horses were saddled, Aeris offered Raiun her horse to ride until they bought him one. He politely offered her to ride with him but she refused. Instead, Aeris sat behind her brother as the afternoon sunlight peaked through the forest roof. The company of three rode out of the woods and turned their horses south towards the town of Skyhill. As the autumn wind howled and whistled, the three riders silently rode through the rocky terrain towards Skyhill, unaware of the winged monsters flying above them. Raiun was deep in his own thoughts and paid no attention to Ril and Aeris, who talked quietly to each other.

"Ril, you know as well as I do that once we reach Skyhill, Nils servants will be looking for us. After all, Nil did know that Raiun resided in Highwater. The question I wonder is how he knew."

"Sister, Skyhill is an enormous city that a legion of wild dogs could travel through unnoticed. You remember that we have many friends in the city that will shelter and aide us once we arrive. As for Nils and how he knew Raiun was in Highwater-.."

"Spies…" said Raiun, pulling Aeris's horse alongside Ril's.

"What?" asked Ril.

"Maybe Nils had spies in your army, it probably had to be someone close to him and who was nearby...when….." Raiun looked down at the horse's light colored mane sadly. Ril and Aeris sadly looked at Raiun and said nothing. The party continued to ride and rest every few hours until two days had passed without any disturbances. Raiun began to train with Ril using the sword that Ril had given him.

Although Raiun said he had had no training with the sword, Ril was astounded by how quickly Raiun adapted to using the weapon. Thoughts about the father he never would know bore down on Raiun every night and everyday. Memories of his beloved mother were recalled as Raiun rode beside Ril and Aeris. Raiun remembered her kind hazel eyes and loving smile that would greet him everyday as he entered their small cabin for an early breakfast.

Throughout his childhood and up until the time she passed away, Raiun knew that he had once had a father but his mother told him that he had passed away when he was still little. When Raiun was just a young boy, he would always ask his mother to describe his father to him as she remembered. As a bedtime story, Raiun would hear the romantic story of how his mother and father met.

"When I was eighteen, your daddy was a soldier in King Polis's army in the enormous city of Heuirm. He was tall and had dark hair just like you Raiun, and a deep smile." said Miranne, smiling at the memories. "Mommy was a trader's daughter. Mommy would wonder around the inner city with her friends. One day, your father was patrolling the district where my family lived. As I was walking home from the place where my mother worked, some thief decided to steal the food I was carrying and whatever money I had, but luckily your father saved my life. As your father and I talked until dawn, we fell in love and soon were married…."

Only a few days ago, Raiun had believe this story for nearly all his life, but he now knew that the story might not be as true as he had thought. Still staring at the horse's mane, Raiun was brought back into the present when Ril's voice said, "Only a few more hours of riding until we reach the nearest village. We'll feed the horses and get some supplies there. Then we will follow the river Tae up to Skyhill and then on to Fitirr.."

"What's at Fitirr Ril? Raiun asked as he shifted in the leather saddle. But Ril said nothing. In the distance, towards the village which they were headed for, black smoke was spiraling into the sky. Ril and Raiun looked at each other and nodded as Aeris held onto her brother, as both horses began galloping over countless hills before reaching the small village.

Every small hut to the worshipping towers that stood erect in the center of the town's square was covered in soot and burnt to the ground. Lifeless bodies, burned and unrecognizable were scattered in every direction. Of the bodies that had not been burnt, many had been decapitated or beaten so badly that they were unrecognizable. Ril, Raiun, and Aeris jumped down from their horses and tied them to what was left of a burnt willow tree. Ril whispered to his sister and to Raiun, "Keep your eyes open,..". Raiun drew his sword, which fit perfectly into his hand. Aeris pulled her bow from her back and notched an arrow into its string.

One by one, Ril, Aeris, and Raiun split up to examine the burnt village. Staying within each others' sight, Ril shuffled through the fallen rubble and ruins with his long sword. Aeris found several small children's bodies, beaten and slashed, among the charcoaled houses. Being in countless battles, seeing friends getting gutted or their body parts flying off, Aeris was unprepared for this harsh reality. As her legs felt weaker and weaker, Aeris thought, _"This was someone's son or daughter, probably beaten after seeing their parents slaughtered.."_ She dropped to her knees as Raiun rushed over to her.

"My lady are you alright?" Raiun said with a concerned look on his face.

Aeris, unaccustomed to someone calling her "my lady" was flabbergasted at the calmness and elegance that Raiun said those words in.

"No, I-I-I'm alright, my lord." She said, trying to hide her eyes with her long blonde hair. Raiun offered his soot covered hand to her as his hazel eyes met her dark blue ones. With their hands clasped together, Raiun pulled Aeris up to face him, their eyes still staring into each others. A gust of cold wind stung the air as Aeris's curls blew about her face as Raiun let go of her hands and moved his dirtied hands to her face. Her skin felt smooth and soft as Raiun stroked his thumb over her cheekbone.

Raiun heard a cough from Ril and broke away as Aeris and Raiun turned to see what Ril wanted. Ril, trying not the smile at this encounter, said, "We must leave soon, nightfall is upon us..." Aeris felt color rising to her cheeks as she read her brother's dark green eyes. Aeris walked of towards Ril swiftly as she could. Aeris gave her brother a sharp glare before getting their horse.

As the three travelers made their way out of the small town, Ril walked alongside Raiun and asked if he was trained with a sword or bow.

Raiun shook his head, letting his brown hair fall into his face. "The only training I ever received was with a small hunting bow and a dagger to gut the animals with on our farm."


End file.
